


Thank you for Everything

by Sawi



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, In part LongDistance!RinHaru and post!Anime, Lime, M/M, Missing Moments, Slice of Life, Translation, from my own fic, where Rin slightly tops 'cause I love uke Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles that narrates important elements of Rin and Haru's relationship, a relationship which developed slowly but that eventually strengthened their bond and allowed them to move toward a common future.<br/>So basically this is how everything started, how they pushed and pulled at each other and how they are now, post!anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grazie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475389) by [Sawi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi). 



> 1) First of all, I'm not English, so this will probably suck.  
> Anyway, being English not my native language, and since I read lots of stuff from both British and American writers and so on, my knowledge of the English language and its spelling is a good mixture of everything. Hence for you might read a word spelled in American English and right after a word in British English. Same goes for syntax.
> 
> 2) The use of 'Raven' when referring to Haruka: I have honestly no idea how does it sound to an English speaker, but in my language something like that is used. Thus, I think the bird raven quite fits Haruka; we all saw him spreading his wings freely.
> 
> 3) I wrote those drabbles a long time ago and, in their original language, the words used were 100/200/300. While translating I preferred not to mind too much about the number or words.
> 
>  
> 
> Well, this said, enjoy! ~

 

 

    ☆ **Smile** **~**

  
Since the day Haruka met him, Rin had always had that beaming smile on his lips. At first he had been bothered by it, since he found it to be unmotivated and childish.

With time though he had started to appreciate it and he had realized how bright, how precious it was; yet, even as he realized that, it wasn't easy at all for him to admit it.

Still, exactly when he had began to value it, that smile had weakened. It had vanished.

Rin had gone to Australia and once back Haruka only found a cold, sad and dark expression.

Only then he understood he wanted it back. Not just that smile, but his friend Rin as well.

  
  
  
☆ **Eyes** ~

  
He often stared at him, mostly without realizing it. There was something in Haruka's gaze that glued him to it, and it wasn't just the marvelous blue of its irises. It was something else, yet he couldn't understand _what_.

Was it the glint Rin sometimes could glimpse when Nanase looked at the water? Probably.

Anyway, one day he found himself thinking it would have been nice if _he_ were the reason for that bright glinting.

“Oi, Nanase.” he called him, getting closer. “I'll show you a sight you've never seen before.”

Maybe, this way, those bright eyes full of emotions would look at him only.

  
  
☆ **Back** **~**

 **  
**After his victory at the perfecturals, Rin had feared it was too late. He had lost sight of his fellow's back that he himself had driven away, seized by his stupid pride.

But he had been wrong.

“Rin, hand me the shampoo.”

“U-uh.”

Haruka was now closer than he had ever hoped for; he just had to raise his hand toward the shower beside the one he stood in to brush against those shoulders he unconsciously had always wanted to reach.

After the relay they had all reunited. They had all accepted him once again. And then—

“Rin?” Haruka looked at him, staring first at the redhead's hand on his shoulder and then at his face.

Rin blushed really hard

 **  
  
**☆ **Hair** **~**

  
“Take it..”  
  
“Haru...?”  
  
“Use it.”  
  
“...Thanks, I suppose.” he muttered, and after a confused glance at him and a bit of hesitation – in which he blushed –, Rin brought his hands behind his head to clasp his hair in a small ponytail, all thanks to the small elastic he had just received. Haruka had bought it just for that purpose, so that Rin would stop having his hair hanging over his eyes and so that he'd _stop_ bringing them back with his hand in that gesture that _roused_ something inside Haruka's body.

Recently he couldn't help but stare at Rin, when he'd do it.  
  
But still, that hairstyle worsened _everything_ , and the raven licked his lips.

 **  
  
**☆ **Nape** ~

  
Rin often wondered how Haruka managed to have his hair always perfectly tidy, clean and combed.

Then he found out they were all but perfect: they slightly curved upwards right at his nape. Just there Haruka's hair was almost curvy, at mess.

One day Rin brushed them just to fix them in place, but as soon as he touched his skin, Haruka jumped out of his skin and turned around covering his neck with both hands.

His cheeks were pink.

_Oh._

“R-Rin, wha are you—“

The redhead smirked.

“Are you ticklish _even_ there, Haru?

Haruka went pale and made a small step back—

But he got caught anyway.

 

 **  
  
**☆ **Thighs** **~  
**

Either there was something wrong about Rin's legskin, or Haruka was the problem. Day by day he only got more curious: was the fabric over his inner thighs partly trasparent, or not?

He could think of nothing else and Rin, always sitting with his legs spread, wasn't helping him at all: inevitably Haruka's eyes would fall there, piercing, making him feel weird. More than usual.

Just like in that moment.

And Rin noticed.

“What?!”

Haruka gulped and stretched his arm toward him, toward those thighs. He pulled at the fabric, just where he thought it to be transparent.

And it was.

“HA—HARU?!”

_Illegal._

 

 **  
  
**☆ **Lips** **~  
**

Since when he thought of nothing but those pink, thin and small lips?

Probably since he was running a fever. When he was ill – that _ill –_ Rin used to act like a child and hence for express his desires way too easily.

Especially those desires he had been hiding for too long deep inside him.

“Haruuu—“

“What.”

The redhead grumbled and tried to sit up; the raven's gaze followed his movements and he approached him to bring him down once again and to set in place the wet cloth on the hot forehead.

“You should sleep.”

“I don't have my pillow.”

“It's not my fault you caught a fever at my house.”

“In that case I want a good night kiss.” this slipped off his lips too quickly but thanks to the fever his embarrassment got disguised.

Even so he stared at the other boy and watched him lightly widening his eyes, a light blush over his cheeks.

It was rare to see him like that: so close, pleasantly close, with a confused and sincere expression, an expression way too adorable.

“You're such a spoiled child.”

Haruka had surrendered. Rin understood it by the hot breath and the soft lips on his forehead, followed by a tenderly whispered 'goodnight'.

Rin trembled, smiled and sitting up kissed him for real. **  
  
**

  
  
☆ **Eyebrows** **~  
**

Often he'd lift just one, mostly when he was angered or confused about something. Other times instead he'd furrow and then his eyebrows would meet, giving him a threatening look. When he smiled they were relaxed and when instead he cried, which was often, they settled in a strange position and trembled just like his chin did; in those moments Haruka always wanted to caress him and tell him not to cry, and lately he'd started doing it.

Just like he had started understanding and reading his expressions.

That day though Rin's eyebrows acted differently, confusing the raven.

“R—really?”

“Yes, Rin.”

“You don't... I mean, you—“

“You've already kissed me twice.” Haruka sighed. “I thoug—“

“ _TWICE_?!”

Haruka blushed and didn't understand why he did so.

“When you were running a fever, and in Australia when you thought I was sleeping.”

Now Haruka recognized the meaning of the eyebrow's position: panic and embarrassment. But then—

Tears.

He worriedly approached him, even more perplexed and also a little bit scared.

_Has he been thinking it over and...?_

“Rin...?” he stretched a hand forward and at that moment the redhead grasped it, tightening his grip while kissing it.

“Even if... we're gonna be far apart, do you still... with me?”

He smiled but hid his sadness.

“Yes.”

 

 **  
  
** **☆** **Voice ~**  
  
  
  
With time Rin had learned how to catch every single tone Haruka would use to call his name, and his efforts were rewarded.

Now he could understand when he was angry and was warning him to shut up or even stop breathing; he could understand when instead Haruka called him just to challenge him, to provoke him, or when his name was pronounced with fondness, with a sweet note of belonging.

There were also those times when his lips barely moved and only murmured, whispered; he did so in the intimate moments, both when they were truly alone and were busy cuddling, and when instead they were with the others yet Haruka wanted _just Rin_ to hear him.

On the contrary, there were times when his name got shouted, but Rin happened to hear that a few times only, most of them being all but happy: those were all the moments when the raven had called him with desperation, to let him stay.

But there had been another and opposed emotion to that, and it had been the last time Rin had heard his name being cried out, and it was when... well, it was something private.

However, between all these different tones of Haru's voice, a voice Rin loved in every little aspect, there was a particular one, a one that never failed to make his heart stop and cheeks blush.

It was the tone Haruka used to call him when he _missed him_ . He used it when he connected Skype, when it was time to say goodnight and they ended the call.

In that 'Rin', said with unusual tenderness, there were all of Haruka's feelings, clear and bright like if they escaped from the raven grasp.

Rin adored it.

And Rin understood what Haruka wanted to hear as an answer, even if he knew Haruka would have never admitted it:

“We'll see again soon, Haru.”

 

 

  
  
☆ **Hands** ~  
  
 

They were warm, big, gentle, kind but also firm, strong and possessive.

They were Rin's hands, the first and only ones he had ever experienced; they were the hands that had made him quiver for the first time and those which at that moment were caressing his whole body from his shoulder to chest, from his chest to waist and lastly to his hips, where they stopped like if worshipping the skin that right there, suddenly, became more pale.

Those fingers, after years, still faltered on the fabric of his swimsuit like if they'd never pulled it down.

"...Rin.” he urged him, searching him with his eyes and resting a hand over his nape, between the soft red hair.

"Will I ever see you wearing a pair of boxer?”

“…”

Haruka saw him smile at him and right after felt the lips on his neck, behind his ear. He was lightly kissed, a hint that Rin had still no intention to quickly move on.

He was always... slow, and Haruka often wondered how he could endure that much when they didn't see each other for too long.

The raven would have never thought he would end up counting the days left for every encounter, yet he did so.

He managed not to blush at the thought and to distract the both of them he searched for Rin's hand, grabbing it and bringing it to his face. He kissed it, pushing it over his cheek and then he leant against it, closing his eyes.

“Rin.”

He loved Rin's hands.

"Rin.”

"W-what.” his partner stuttered and gulped, blushed, trembled and yet kept staring at him, fascinated.

Haruka hinted a smile and moved against Rin's palm, just like a cat.

That was the hand that made him take off toward a future they were now living together, the hand that in those precious and intimate moments, far away from the cameras, he was free to grasp and love.

 

"Thank you for everything, Rin.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed Haru to thank Rin one more time.
> 
> Aaaand I really do hope you enjoyed this! And I also hope my English isn't that bad— ;A;  
> If you have anyway suggestions or do you happen to spot a bad error in syntax or things like that feel free to tell me, so that I can fix it!  
> And lastly, comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
